


Family Ties

by Uscfbfan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Sexual Assault, Skip Westcott Mention, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage consensual drunk sex, not graphic, rape mentioned not graphic, teenage parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uscfbfan/pseuds/Uscfbfan
Summary: Peter channels his inner Tony Stark with consequences.





	1. Chapter One

Unwind, they had told him. Loosen up a bit . . . Peter stared up at the modern day mansion, the house he was at before . . . before homecoming. Luckily Tony was able to keep Toomes name out of the paper, allowing Liz and her mother a bit of anonymity, but it seemed like fate was not kind to the teenager. This was Liz’s going away party. They were moving to Oregon, a fresh start, is what Liz’s mom had called it. To Peter, the guilt was overwhelming. Sure The Vulture was a bad buy, the worst foe he had fought so far, but he was still somebody’s father. A father who would now be absent from their kid’s life because of what went down on homecoming.

Aunt May gave the boys a quick wave, mouthing to Peter no spidermanning. It had been a shock to her finding her him in the outfit, yelling at him, then yelling at Tony, but in the end May knew that there was no stopping him. She had actually thanked Tony for his help and his presence in the boy’s life. A boy needed a father figure, and that is what Tony had turned into over the last couple of months. 

There were teenagers milling all around, music booming from inside. Peter mentally rolled his eyes, there was no way that his heightened sense would enjoy this.

The house was empty of furniture and personal accents due to the move, allowing more space for the rowdy teenagers to dance, drink, and apparently form a weed circle in the middle of the dance floor.

“Hey there!” Liz waved them over. “There is beer in the kitchen, liquor in the basement, and weed in the living room.”

“Come take a hit Peter, loosen up!” Abe yelled, waving over to his decathlon teammate. The most popular people at school were all in a circle, waving him over.

“Yeah Pete, come join us!” Cindy yelled out. 

A slow chant of his name started. He paused for a minute, remembering some of the antics that Tony had gotten into, and look at him now. That thought alone was the reason why Peter found himself walking over the circle, taking a newly rolled blunt and bringing it to his lips. He took a drag, coughing out the gray smoke, wincing slightly at the burning sensation. 

Nothing happened.

Maybe it was due to his enhanced metabolism.

The blunt was passed, and Peter found it in his hands again, taking another, longer drag.

Suddenly, he felt a little light headed, and a wave of euphoria hit him. He felt laid back, letting the drugs take effect, smiling. He went to go pass it when Flash rejected it. “Naw man, we got a bong started, take it as a gift, welcome to the big leagues man!” He clapped him on the back, leaving Peter to finish the blunt. Getting higher and higher with each drag of the blunt.

It felt good and freeing, and he could understand why Tony would do it.

Ned walked in, apparently looking for him, when he found him bringing the blunt up to his lips. He snatched it away from his friend. Sure, Ned was drinking a bit of beer, but weed!

“Dude, do you know what that will do to you?”

“Makes me feel good! Give it back Neddie!”

“No!” He chucked the blunt somewhere behind him. “Peter, this isn’t you. You don’t do this kind of stuff. You are Spiderman.”

Peter huffed, stalking away, hearing Ned mutter about catching a ride home with MJ. Wanting to take a breather from his friends, he stalked up the stairs, trying to get away from the glaring music. He walked by people through the house, grabbing a random drink, downing it quickly. Beam and coke, mostly Beam with just a splash of Coke. 

“Damn Peter, way to chug!” Abe yelled out at his friend. 

Peter gave them a drunk smile and still high as a kite, making his way up the stairs. The music still bothering his sensitive hearing, but the weed helped dull some of his senses. Wanting to escape, he pulled open the first door he came to. Apparently the furniture downstairs was gone, but upstairs they sill had mattresses setting on the ground like you would find in apartments of young college kids. Liz was leaning over the large luggage, rummaging for a new top. With his advanced hearing he could hear her muttering about the loss of her favorite top; someone apparently had spilled a Smirnoff Ice on her. She looked up, seeing Peter, assuming he had come to find her to give her the homecoming that they had deserved, before he had walked out on her.

She drunkenly walked up to him, kissing him deeply. He reciprocated, enjoying the attention from his crush, wanting to savor the moments he had left with her. He reached up, cupping her bare breast, running a finger over her nipple, eliciting a small moan.

“God!”

“No Peter,” he quipped back, channeling Tony for a minute.

"Is this your way of making up for a shitty Homecoming?" She questioned, her hands running the length of his body, grinding into him.

Peter nodded minutely, just seizing the moment for once.

Her hands made his way down to his jeans, unbuttoning them deftly, her hands soft on his rapidly hardening dick.

“Let’s have some fun. Give me a proper send off,” Liz whispered, nipping his ear, making him moan. He reached down, hiking up her skirt, his eyes dilating when he realized that she was going commando. So hot.

He hoisted her up, Liz instinctually wrapping her legs around his waist. Her lips found his again, the alcohol taste in both of their mouths spurring them on. Liz took a break for air, moaning as Peter continued his assault on her neck, his fingers finding her clit. He worked her into an orgasm, her shouting his name as she came.

He was so hard for her.

She shimmied out of skirt, standing naked in front of him. She reached over and grabbed his shirt decided that he was definitely over dressed for the activities she had in mind, pulling it over his head, her fingers trailing over his abs.

"I want you inside me when I come again, take me against the wall."

Peter knew that this would be his first time, and hesitated for a moment. He looked at her, taking in her beauty as she braced herself against the wall, waiting for him.

Yes, he was going to do this, he would be so stupid if he walked away now. Besides Tony had lots of sex in his prime, didn't he, and nothing bad happened to him. He shucked the rest of his clothes of, his body finally making contact with hers, moaning as he slid in. 

"Fast and hard Peter," Liz moaned breathily as he started to move inside her. He set a brutal pace, spurred on by her moans, squeaks, and instructions. Moaning loader as she came a second time, making him cum with her.

He hoisted her up, bringing her down to the bed. Peter traced her face, kissing her long.

"I have wanted you for so long," Liz sighed. "I don't want to leave tomorrow."

"I don't want you leave either." Peter admitted, pulling her closer.

He held her until she fell asleep. 

The haze still present in his mind.

Liz stirred a couple of times, pulling Peter in for more, their moans being drowned out by the music downstairs. Peter held her close, waiting for her breathing to finally even out. He knew he would have to leave soon, checking his watch. It was already past midnight, the party was still raging downstairs, and Peter had a family meeting at the new diner near Stark Towers in the morning. Peter slowly dressed, staring at Liz memorizing her features. He would never see her again. This was for the best. Liz needed to be away from New York, and Peter would never be able to reconcile that her father had dropped a building on his head.

Peter left the house, looking for Ned realizing that his friend probably did leave with MJ. 

-Sorry man, no excuse - Peter typed firing of the text. 

-All good. Caught a ride with MJ about 10 mins ago, need us to come back-

-Nope.-

He wasn't going to make them come all the way back.

May was at work. That left the only other option, and he really didn’t want to call, but did anyway. 

“What’s shakin Pete?” Tony answered on the first ring.

Peter’s mind was still in a haze, his feelings all over the place. He felt good and bad, conflicted and free. “If this is what being high and drunk feels like I don’t want it anymore.”

Tony’s mind started racing. His kid, drunk and high? May was going to have a field day with this. Then Tony realized that karma was in fact coming back to bite him in the ass. 

“Where are you kiddie?”

“I dunno, I just started walking to get away from the party. Some park.”

Tony locked on to Peter’s cell phone coordinates. “Don’t move Pete. I will be there soon with Happy and a lecture.”

Peter sighed, both relief and dread setting it as he started to panic when he realized what he had done.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

Peter woke up, the light streaming in from the windows at Stark Tower, he cringed, throwing his hands over his eyes. 

"Friday, dim the lights, windows at 50 percent," Tony whispered, taking pity on the kid in front of him. He wasn't mad when Peter had called, it would have been hypocritical of him to be angry when he had pulled the same stunts a million times before. "You are going to need to chug some water, and I was able to scrounge up some of Cap's old meds to help with the headache," he told the moaning boy. 

Tony smiled, not missing his college days at all, "And take a shower, you smell like you went for a walk through Hippie Hill, and I have a feeling your Aunt well versed with the smell of weed and no amount of Axe is going to hide that stench. We still have to meet her for the family meeting at the diner in 45 minutes, so you may want to put the pedal to the metal."

"I am never going to drink again," Peter moaned.

Tony chuckled knowing that he had uttered those words several times.

Peter moaned. "No lecture on illicit drugs?"

"Not yet, want to make sure you are awake enough first, and well be glad you passed out like a light last night, and I had time to calm down. A certain redhead convinced me that trying marijuana was not the end of the world, but rest assured, there is a lecture coming," Tony all but sang as he walked out to get a cup of coffee.

Peter sighed.

"40 minutes now Mr. Parker," Friday told him, prompting the boy to slug out of bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peter walked out, pulling on a pair of jeans and hoodie, grateful for the change of clothes. He sprayed some Axe for good measure so hopefully his aunt would be thrown off the scent of weed.

"Cutting in close Parker," Tony muttered taking a drag out of his coffee. "But you look better then you did last night. Your eyes were so bloodshot."

Peter sighed. "Your eyes are always bloodshot old man," Peter quipped back.

"Please say you still aren't channeling me, because then people will really think we are father and son," Tony groaned.

Peter just looked at him.

"You are a talkative drunk. You told me to find some courage, you were channeling me. I'm flattered, but you really shouldn't have gotten high and drunk," Tony gently admonished. "People should like you for who you are, the good and the bad."

"It was stupid. I just wanted to dull the music, get some release from being Spiderman, forget all my responsibilities. So I got high and drunk. I honestly don't remember more then just stumbling around the house after kissing Liz."

Tony put on his jacket and sunglasses, stepping out into the busy New York walkway. "Liz huh, Toomes’ kid?"

"Her goodbye party. They are moving to Oregon," Peter supplied as they were making their way to the diner. It was a decent walking day, so they had decided to take advantage of it. Plus Peter probably still needed to work some of the substances out of his system.

"No alien tech there or anything I need to be aware of?" Tony questioned. 

"Nada, the house was empty except the sound system Flash brought in, and a couple of mattresses on the ground," Peter answered.

"Mattresses huh?" Tony chuckled as he opened the door to the diner, spotting May waving them over in the corner.

Peter paled.

"Hey baby, looking pale. Tony said you were feeling bad last night, a little too much drinking?" May asked, smiling.

“Ugh, I am never drinking again. Seriously, what type of satisfaction do you glean from it?”

Tony chuckled, experiencing many of the never will I experiences of his own.

“I’m just grateful that Tony was there to pick you up. He really stepped in when you needed it,” May praised the older man. “Anyway, I asked you guys to meet me here because I have some news and it affects us all. I have been given an opportunity to start a new branch office. It’s a huge promotion for me.”

“That’s great May!” 

“I start in a month,” She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the next proclamation. “It’s in Seattle.”

Peter and Tony both became uncharacteristically quiet for the two of them. Seattle, like in Washington, like all the way across the United States. 

It wasn’t fair. Peter thought. He finally started fitting it, finally feeling normal again, and now this.

Tony was without words.

“So how long are you going to be gone?” Peter asked quietly.

“It’s a permanent move. It would be a huge boost for us. I have known for a little bit, and have been struggling with the decision. Schools are great out there, but Peter is in high school, has friends, and a life. Tony, I know that you and Peter have become really close and you have helped him in ways I couldn’t. I know this is huge, but will you assume guardianship of Peter?” May asked. “You don’t have . . .”

“I will get my lawyers right on it,” Tony answered. “If this is something Pete wants.” Tony didn’t want to discount the teen’s abilities to make decisions for himself, even though selfishly he wanted to keep Peter with him.

“Are you sure Aunt May? It has been me and you now, and . . .”

“I am the mom, and part of that is doing what is right for you. I don’t think uprooting you from your life and responsibilities is the best option at this point. It’s two and a half years before you leave for college. You are thriving at Midtown, have a life, going to parties! I could never have imagined this for you after your parents died and the Skip fiasco.”

Tong looked at her, and she mouthed later. If Tony easy going to assume guardianship, then he needed to know everything. The good, the bad, and the ugly. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

May continued on. “I expect a FaceTime call every day, weekly updates in school, and I will fly out once a month at least to see you.”

“I’ll make sure you have access to the private jet May. Or I can always get you a marketing position at SI.”

May smiled. “I did this on my own merit, something I had been working on before Ben passed. I also need to start fresh. New York is overwhelming with memories sometimes.”

Tony completely understood. He has been grateful when he built the tower and left Malibu. The betrayal of Obi and memories of his parents were everywhere. 

“Are you okay with this Peter?” May asked softly. “You can always come with me you know.”

“I know, but New York City is home May.”

She knew that would be his answer and was grateful that Tony was more then willing to care for her 15 year old sophomore nephew.

“I’m only a phone call away,” she reiterated, ordering her food.

“May, I will be fine,” Peter rolled his eyes.

“That was for Tony. You are awesome, but you are a handful.” May paused looked at the men in front of her. “So tell me about Liz’s going away party. Did she forgive you for that shit move you pulled at homecoming?”

“May, it’s not like he had a choice with Toomes,” Tony attempted to defend the kid.

Peter spit his coffee and started choking as all the memories came rushing back, him turning pale again. “We had sex.” Peter muttered. 

May dropped her fork, Tony coughed on his drink.

“Umm, congrats,” Tony sputtered, completely out of his element. May just stared at him.

“Parenting lesson one, don’t congratulate you teenage son on having sex.”

“Sorry, knee jerk reaction. Maybe it’s time to get this delivered to the penthouse and time for the lecture.”

May nodded in approval, making their way out of the diner and back to the tower.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony give Peter the talk.
> 
> Mentions of rape (Skip Westcott mentioned, non-graphic just a brief mention)

Peter couldn’t believe what he had just admitted to. Apparently his verbal filter and thought processes were still messed up from the drugs, alcohol, and sex from the night before.

Somehow, he had violated all of the PSAs that he had watched when he was younger in a night of drunken debauchery. It felt so wrong now, but oh so right last night. 

Tony laughed, watching the emotions flit across the boys face. “Feeling a little guilty? It’s alright kiddie, Aunt May and I are not going to kill you. Lecture yes, kill no.” Tony stood, leaving no room for discussion at this time, leading the family out of the diner. 

Peter’s steps felt heavier as they turned toward the tower, the tower that was going to become his home. He couldn’t believe that Aunt May would be leaving him. He understood that she needed a fresh start, but he needed her too. She was his grounding force after Ben died and after Skip Westcott. They entered the sleek building with the minimalist look, a place that was soon to be home. 

He felt his breathing increase tenfold, and his vision became blurry. 

He could hear Tony and May, as if they were in a tunnel. 

“Pete, breathe with me buddy,” Tony instructed as he put Peter’s hand on his chest. The warmth from the older man’s chest and steady rhythm of his heart and breathing grounded Peter, bringing him back to reality.

“You haven’t had a panic attack in awhile,” May stated, more for Tony’s sake then Peter’s. Tony tucked that tidbit of information away for when him and May talked. “It will be okay sweetheart.”

“Sorry May, I didn’t mean to worry you,” Peter murmured as she tucked him into her embrace.

“Peter, I have been looking after you since you were 6. You are always going to worry me. Are you worried about me moving?”

“It has been you and me for awhile, and I know you need a fresh start, but it just kind of hit me when I walked into the building that it was no longer going to just be the tower, but that it was going to be home for the foreseeable future. And I am grateful to Mr. Stark for taking me in, and being my guardian and all, but I love you, and I want you to do what you need to do, but I am needed here . . . it’s conflicting. I hate being a kid but an adult at the same time,” Peter admitted in a rush.

“Oh honey,” May smiled softly. “It is all going to be okay, plus you are probably feeling a little emotional after being drunk and high last night.”

Peter had the right to look a little abashed. He did make some questionable choices last night.

“I just wanted to fit in. . .”

Tony nodded sympathetically. He could understand. He was 15 and alone at MIT. Luckily Rhodey had looked out for him, but there were time that his behaviors were just an attempt to fit in.

“Why don’t you rest for a little bit? Breakfast will take another hour and only got about 5 hours of sleep last night, and I know you want to patrol today, so you need to rest up. I also need to touch base with Pepper and let her know about the changes, I am sure she will be fine with everything. She loves you,” Tony told him.

Peter knew not to argue at this moment, feeling lucky that he managed to get out of the lecture for now. 

“Don’t worry Peter, Tony and I will work on our bad cop, good cop routine while you catch up on your sleep,” May told him. His shoulders dropped, causing May to laugh at his retreating form. She watched as he closed the door to his room in the tower, May feeling incredibly lucky that Tony was so willing to take him in.

“He’s a good kid, he just made a mistake,” Tony told her pouring her another cup of coffee. He had called the diner, delaying their order for another hour. They weren’t very hungry at the second, having munched on the complimentary toast, and drinking coffee while waiting for their order. Tony had paid handsomely for their consideration and delivery. Pepper, of course, didn’t mind having the polite teenager staying with them and becoming his guardian. She had felt like a second mother figure to him for awhile now.

“He was raised by me, and I certainly wasn’t a saint,” May said. “I even told him to have fun and to loosen up a bit. The kid always has so much on his shoulders. I just didn’t think he would have sex, or even admit it.”

Tony nodded, feeling a bit out of his depth. 

“Ben and I never even had the sex talk with him,” May said quietly. 

Tony spit out of coffee for the second time that morning. Staring at her. “He’s fifteen May!”

May hummed, trying to figure out a way to tell Tony about Skip. She sighed, “Friday, pull up everything you can on Steven “Skip” Westcott and send files to Tony’s StarkPad. It has to do with Peter.”

That was the second time that Tony heard that name this morning, a feeling of dread settled in his stomach, as he reached for the StarkPad as Friday notified him that the records were there.

A court case, medical reports, . . rape, molestation, grooming of an underage minor. Peter was only 8, it had lasted for two years. Not his kid. Oh God, not his kid.

“Peter had always been a quiet kid after Mary and Richard died. A loner., preferring books over people. We were excited when he made a friend,” she spat out the word friend. “Skip was older, and had lived next door for years. Seemed to be a stand up kind of kid, so when he offered us discounted babysitting, we were thrilled . . . God if we only knew we were living next to a predator. If Peter hadn’t mentioned something to Ned and Ned coming to me, we would have never found out.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Tony muttered, scanning the medical reports, psychiatric reports. The sick fuck was up for parole in a year. That would never happen.

Pepper walked in, “No killing anyone.”

“Oh, I think you won’t mind me killing this piece of trash,” Tony muttered, bringing her up to speed. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Pepper muttered after hearing everything.

May sighed, knowing that she had the same reaction as well. Peter had begged her not to say anything, but she wouldn’t let Skip walk free anymore, and had gone after him with everything she had.

“You needed to know. There are nights that Peter will stop an attempted rape, and those nights are the hardest. He may not sleep and have flashbacks. For the most part, he is a happy, healthy, Spiderman. His past has shaped him, but he doesn’t let it control him . . . to a certain extent.

“He closed up after Skip, only letting Ned close. The past couple of years, he has become more social, but it was hard for him with his intellect. We were thrilled when he got into Midtown, made friends, started opening up. I did not want to move him after all the progress he has made there. Speaking of school, I will continue to pay tuition,” May told them. Tony rolled his eyes, knowing the woman wouldn’t allow it, so he would pay for college. “I was absolutely thrilled when he started showing romantic interest. I was afraid he would never want to attempt intimacy . . . so last night I don’t know if I should be congratulating him as well.”

Pepper whipped her head around, looking at Tony. “I am piecing things together. Let me get this straight, Peter had sex, and you congratulated him? Oh Tony,” Pepper chuckled. 

“Knee jerk reaction,” Tony said for the second time that day. These women were going to be the death of him. 

“I set the food in the kitchen. Let me go get Peter, and you two can figure out what you are going to say to him,” Pepper told them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Peter and Pepper entered the kitchen several minutes later, Pepper with a slight smile on her face, Peter looking like he was going to face the firing squad.

After several seconds of uncomfortable silence Peter spoke up. “I’m so sorry, I’ll never do it again.”

“I’m fairly certain you will, you are young. Last night happened, you did make some good decisions in the wake of your bad decisions. You called me, which was smart. I want you to know you can always call me, and tell me when you are in over your head, Spiderman or not Spiderman related,” Tony started. 

May smiled encouragingly. Tony took it as a sign to continue on.

“You are going to be subjected to many forms of peer pressure, and you kind of went from 0 to 60 in the blink of an eye. You shouldn’t drink alcohol or do drugs, it is all kinds of bad and addicting. You did it to drown out the noise, and it helped. But I don’t want you to turn to it and it becoming a crutch. I have done it kiddo, been there done that, have the t-shirt. You want to be like me, and I want you to be better. We can work together to find a better solution to deal with your heightened senses, okay,” Tony took a look at the teenager.

Peter looked appropriately abashed.

“I just needed to channel your confidence, you seem like you have everything together all the time.”

Pepper laughed at that. “Oh sweetheart, the stories Rhodey and I could tell you.”

Tony shook his head, laughing a bit, collecting himself to plough through the next part.

“Your aunt told me that your uncle never had the chance to give you the talk.”

“Oh God, I don’t think . . .”

“You didn’t think. Which is why all of us are at the table, eating brunch and feeling really uncomfortable, but it’s time. Pepper and May are going to censor me if I get a little out of life, so here it goes.”

Peter put his head on the cool granite countertop, wishing he was anywhere but where he was.

Tony sighed. “Eyes up here kiddo. You haven’t had it easy. May filled me in. Always know that Pepper and I are in your corner and you can always, always come to us. Now with that being said, here we go. When a man loves a woman, he can’t keep his mind on nothing else . . . ”

“Really Stark, you were doing great, and you start off with Percy Sledge,” May snickered.

Pepper laughed looking at the two males in the room, not knowing who to feel worse for. She started making the motion for Tony to get on with it. These two needed to be put out of their misery.

Tony huffed. “Fine. You are a genius, you know about the biology parts of it, what happens when your excited, when she is excited, right.”

“Will someone put me out of my misery,” Peter groaned.

“Alright,” Tony put up his hands in surrender. “Peter, you have experienced so much now, more then what you should have. These experiencing can taint and shape your life. Sex, making love, should be done is a safe environment, between two people who are both able to make the decision with a clear mind. I know that she wanted it and you wanted it, sure, but it wasn’t the wisest decision.”

Peter looked down at his hands. “I wandered into her bedroom, I didn’t know. We were kissing, and I followed her lead, I wanted it, but . . ..”

“Peter, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Tony emphasized. “The drugs and alcohol just lowered your inhibition. Sounded like Liz was a willing participant. You absolutely did the right thing in following her lead.

“Look, you had a crash course in sex ed at school and in life, now I am going to talk to you about dating and doing it right.”

Pepper smiled.

“Howard, my dad, never talked to me about anything like this, and if he did, it would have been awful,” Tony ran his hands through he hair. He was being tossed into the fire with this parenting thing. “Okay, how to woo a girl or if you prefer guys, that’s fine too. First thing, be subtle. Keep it low key for awhile. Compliment them, and make sure it is sincere. If she is having a bad hair day or even just a bad day overall don’t tell her about it, but be supportive and always listen. Don’t always do things that they like, but take their wishes into consideration as well. A relationship is about give and take kiddo.”

Peter nodded, not feeling nearly as uncomfortable as before. At least Mr. Stark skipped the biology lesson.

“Practice good hygiene,” Tony added. “I’m sure yesterday you guys were both smelling like beer and weed, which isn’t exactly the most appealing, but if you guys were both stone cold sober, I am sure that Liz wouldn’t have wanted you kissing her with garlic or onion breath, got it?” Peter nodded. Tony was on a roll now, “Always make sure that you guys are on the same page, especially when you start taking your relationship to the physical level. I know that you a Liz aren’t in a relationship, but if you were, you guys should have talked about your comfort levels. I know you know that no means no, but always read their body cues as well. And make sure that they don’t pressure you either. You are allowed to say no at any point too, and if they don’t listen to you, then gently or forcibly push them away and call me, okay. Any time of day, okay kiddo? I got your back.”

Peter nodded. As uncomfortable as the situation was, he felt a warm sensation in his chest, he was sure that it was something akin to a way that son would have with their dad. 

“And always practice safe sex. I’m not ready to be a grandfather,” Tony added as an afterthought. 

“Okay got it. Make sure that I woo and communicate with my partner. Make sure that we are of both clear minds when we decide to take the next step . . .”

“Which shouldn’t be until you are much older,” May added. She had though that Tony did great. Peter did know the biology bits, and handled communication and cues wonderfully. There was no doubt in her mind that she was leaving Peter in capable hands. 

“Got it,” Peter muttered. “Now, can eat in peace? You know, super metabolism and all.”

“He comes by his snark honestly,” Tony smiled. Pepper groaned. She was going to have to put up with two snarky men in her house now . . . she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but fluff

One month later:

Tony walked into the penthouse, tripping over Peter’s backpack. It was Peter’s habit to drop his backpack in the hallway right when he entered the penthouse, he had said it was so he didn’t forget it the next day. Tony made a mental note to order a decorative hall bench with hooks so Peter would have a place to put it. Just another little way that his . . . the . . . kid had changed their lives since he came to live with them. Tony moved the backpack to the side so Pepper didn’t trip over it when she came home.

He rounded the corner, seeing Peter hunched over his laptop, making notes about something. His headphones were on, canceling outside noise and either playing Metallica or Pink Floyd. Peter had grown an appreciation for the classics, but hadn’t been able to tolerate it in the lab with as loud as Tony played it.

So Tony accommodated as he always did, and he turned the music down so he could spend time with his pseudo, not-so-pseudo son. 

Tony walked over to the fridge, grabbing a yogurt for his kid, tossing it over to him. Peter never remembered to eat when he got from school, especially when he was in the homework zone. 

Peter caught the yogurt without looking up.

Tony rolled his eyes, walking over to his kid, tapping on the headphones to get his attention. “What are you working on?” Waited last minute to work on a paper again?”

“So I have this paper to write for APUSH,” Peter said nonchalantly. 

“A push?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“AP US history,” Peter explained patiently. “I forget that you were like a genius and you went to college at 10 and didn’t have to worry about AP and high school classes like me.”

“I am a genius, not was. I didn’t go senile yet, and I went to MIT at 14 and graduated high school at 13,” Tony told him, knowing that the kid knew that already.

“Well, anyway, we were assigned to write papers on influential people of World War II, has to be at least 10 pages double spaced, no bigger than 12 point font, annotated bibliography,” Peter sighed. 

“Who did you pick? Please tell me you didn’t pick the Capiscle, did you?”

“We weren’t allowed to pick. We had to draw names out of the hat. I think Mr. Davis was worried about everyone picking Captain America even though he kinda is a criminal right now,” Peter told him, grabbing a spoon out of the drawer to eat his Chobani Greek yogurt.

Tony ran his hand through his hair. “About that, we have been working on amending the accords, and there have been a lot of good changes that I have pushed for.”

“So that is what you have been working on so hard lately,” Peter mused.

“I will have you know on good authority that I work hard all the time,” Tony told his charge., waving his hands in a very Tony Stark like manner, “Anyway, I don’t know when it will happen, you know how the UN can be about these things, but as long as they sign the amended accords, it could be that they are pardoned.”

“Will they sign, Da – Mr. Stark?”

Tony shrugged, his heart smiling at the slip up that was becoming more often. “Tony . . .” he reiterated again. He was a freaking co-parent, and loved the kid. “We need to answer to global crisis when it occurs, we need to be able to help when the situation calls for it, but we also need to realize that not everything is our problem as well. There were some clauses that I did not agree with, like making enhanced individuals, register. I was able to get that abolished. I believe in accountability but not restriction of rights. There is no reason for you, who helps the little guys to have to be monitored closely. It’s not like you are going to go evil or anything like that.”

Peter smiled, his dad . . . mentor . . . had thought about him when he was giving input with the accords. 

“The ball is in the UN court. We could be back at square one if they don’t agree,” Tony took a swig of his coffee. “So who did you draw out of the hat?”

“Howard Stark,” he mumbled quickly. He knew from tidbits of conversations that Tony and him had previously that Howard didn’t exactly score an A+ at parenting.

“Come again, I don’t have super hearing.”

“Howard Stark,” Peter said a little louder. 

“Dad had a lot of achievements,” Tony muttered. “There should be loads of material on the internet.”

“Tons of info, especially on the Manhattan project and being a founder of SHIELD, and his achievements with Super Soldier Serum,” Peter rambled. “Can you give me some insight on Howard?”

Tony put down his coffee cup, wondering how he would tell him about his dad. He sighed. “Howard was a great visionary, always working, never really had a lot of time for his family. Dad never settled for failure.”

“Must have been hard being his son,” Peter commented. “He sounded like he was a hard ass. I am glad you are nothing like him.” Peter gave his dad . . . mentor . . . an easy smile. “I have a while to work on this. Can we go tinker in the lab? I have some ideas and would like your input on how to increase the strength of the webs.”

Tony smiled. His . . . that kid . . . was the greatest.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peter laid in his bed, looking at the laptop. He had another week to finish his paper, and some of the articles really weren’t flattering about Howard Stark. He was a drunk and according to some exposes that were completed on Howard that even went as far to report about the neglect, abuse, and kidnappings of his son. Yes, kidnappings, as in plural, more than one.

Tears in his eyes, he got up, knowing that he wasn’t going to sleep heading into the kitchen. 

“Rough patrol?”

“Didn’t patrol tonight, you should know, you constantly watch me through the live feed,” Peter snarked, grabbing a snack. 

Tony shrugged. “What’s up?”

“I just was finishing up my notes on your dad. I found some exposes written on him, his relationship with you . . . he was horrible. He should have been praising you, loving you, and I don’t understand what kind of man could have a hand in someone as great as you.”

Tony looked at his kid, clearing his throat.

“I mean it Dad, you are awesome, and I wish I never had to write a report on that bastard.”

“Did you know that Dad once said I was his greatest creation? He didn’t know how to show he cared or loved, but I think deep down, somehow he did.” Tony settled Peter on the couch, queuing up the movies for them, pulling over an impossible soft blanket. “I know I didn’t have a hand in creating you, but I am so grateful that May is letting me do what ever it is I am doing. I hope I am nothing like Howard kid.”

“I would say you are nothing like that bastard. He was uncaring and would have let me die when I was confronted by the Hammerdroids.”

Tony’s fingers stopped their gently ministrations through Peter’s hair, he breath caught in his throat as his son continued talking.

“Did you know that you saved me when I was a kid at the StarkExpo? So I like to think that without you I wouldn’t be here,” Peter said. “So in a way, you do have a hand on me being here.”

“God kid, we have gotten sappy. What do you want to watch?”

“You pick, that way you can school in the classics again.”

Tony rolled his eyes, picking Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail, knowing that it probably wasn’t the best parenting choice, but his kid hadn’t watched it yet and that was something that needed to be fixed ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments. I needed to get them settled and set the ground work for bringing back the Rogues and establishing them as a family, so truly just a filler chapter. Still working on where I want this story to go, there are some plans, but ideas are welcomed. I may throw in a field trip part just because.

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda going with the flow with this one. Please ignore mistakes for right now it was written in my phone. Leave comments and kudos


End file.
